Naruto-kun no Bakamonogatari
by EROstrator
Summary: hanya sebuah cerita kehidupan bodoh seorang Uzumaki Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

ナルトくんのばか物語

Naruto's Stupid Story

Chapter 1, Stupid Request

* * *

 _[Dimensional Gap]_

"Apa kau mendengar ucapanku?"

"..."

"Sigh,akan kukatakan sekali bisa mengambil kembali [Dimension Gap],aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat."

"..."

Ophis masih terdiam—tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun—dia hanya menatap laki-laki dihadapannya dengan kosong. Bibir kecilnya bergerak dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau, Siapa ?"

" ...HAAAH?!..."

Pria Asing itu berteriak tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh Ophis. Padahal seharusnya Ophislah yang paling mengenal dirinya mengingat mereka berasal dari ras yang sama,Ras Naga. bukankah Ophis memiliki dendam padanya?—bagaimana bisa Ophis melupakan orang paling di bencinya di dunia ini.

"Apa kau bercanda Ophis?!"tanya pemuda asing itu.

"..."

Ophis menatap pria asing di hadapannya.

Dilihat dari sudut manapun Pria itu terlihat seperti manusia pada umumnya tapi Ophis bisa merasakan Aura Naga yang terpancar kuat dari dirinya.

Pria itu memiliki Rambut Golden-Blond berantakan yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan Pupil Biru Sapphirenya. Baju seragam musim dingin Kouh Academy membaluti tubuh tinggi dan tegapnya. Dan tak lupa 3 buah tanda Whiskers di kedua pipinya yang membuat terlihat seperti Rubah. Aneh—mengingat dia seorang Naga.

Ophis menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku, tak mengenalmu."

Pria itu menghela nafas ,dia sudah lelah dengan Loli-Dragon tidak peka ini.

"Sigh,ini aku—Great Red..."

Ophis tetap tak memberikan sebuah reaksi seperti terkejut atau semacamnya dan hanya terus menatapnya dengan Mata abu-abunya yang hanya menampilkan kekosongan. Great Red yang terus dipandangi seperti itu merasa risih.

"Kenapa,kau berubah jadi manusia...?"

Akhirnya Ophis bersuara,Great Red mengangkat bahunya.

"Terserahku,kan mau berbuat apa dan yang lebih penting lagi,kau boleh kembali ke [Dimensional Gap].jujur saja, sendirian di tempat seluas,sesepi dan sekosong itu membuatku sangat bosan. bisa gila aku jika terus-terusan berada disana..."

Jelas Great Red. Ophis menunjuk kearah Great Red sambil berucap...

"memberiku [Dimensional Gap] takkan menghentikanku untuk memenggal kepalamu,Baka-Red..."

"Ya,ya terserah kau saja,Ophis-chan tapi berhentilah memanggilku Baka-Red,namaku sekarang adalah Naruto. Ingat itu."

Great Red a.k.a Naruto mulai berjalan pergi dari tempat itu tapi Suara Ophis menghentikkan Langkahnya.

"Great Red,kau mau pergi kemana...?"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"memangnnya kenapa kau mau tau?—Ara-ara,mungkinkah Loli-Dragon Ophis-chan memiliki perasaan padaku~?! Kyaaa..."

Naruto berteriak kegirangan seperti fangirls Lee min hoo. Ophis tidak memberikan reaksi yang berarti—tetap Datar dan Dingin seperti biasanya.

"...Tidak...Aku,hanya ingin tahu tempat kau pergi agar aku bisa menemuimu dan memenggal kepalamu nantinya..."

Ucap Ophis. Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya,Kesal dengan sifat dingin Ophis.

"Mou~~...tidak bisakah kau memberi sedikit saja harapan padaku yang mencintaimu?—Orang yang satu-satunya menjadi temanmu...?!"

"Cuih..."

Ophis langsung meludah kesamping dan untuk pertama kalinya,Ekspresi Datar Ophis tergantikan dengan Ekspresi Jijik ketika mendengar perkataan Great Red

"Ophis-chan Jahat..."

Great Red kembali berakting seperti seorang Gadis SMA yang sakit hati dan merasa sedih karena telah di campakkan kekasihnya. Ophis mengeluarkan Sihir Hitamnya dan mengancam Great Red.

"...Cepatlah Pergi dari sini,Baka-Red!"

"Bweeee..."

Great Red menjulurkan lidahnya pada Ophis,dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Ophis menatap punggung Great Red yang berjalan menjauh dari dirinya. Bibir Ophis melengkung kecil menciptakan seutas senyuman lembut. Matanya Ophis terlihat melembut. Dari Mata Abu-Abunya nampak pantulan sosok Great Red yang pergi.

" _Sampai Jumpa,Naruto...semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi nantinya..."_

Ophis tidak ingin mengakuinya dan tidak akan pernah mengakuinya bahwa jauh didalam lubuk hatinya dia menganggap Great Red adalah satu-satunya teman yang dia miliki. Ophis menutup matanya dan kembali melakukan apa yang dulu sering di lakukannya Yaitu,tidak melakukan apa-apa.

hanya diam tidak bergerak dan menikmati keheningan di [Dimensional Gap].

* * *

Naruto kini berada di Kyoto,tepatnya berada di sebuah Kafe yang berada di duduk dengan tenangnya di kursinya sambil meminum Teh _Earl Grey_ dan di temani dengan bermacam-macam Kue Pastri.

Seorang wanita berpakaian Miko masuk dalam cafe itu dan wanita itu tidak sendirian karena dia ditemani oleh Yokai Miko itu memerintahkan Karasu-Tengu untu berjaga dibelakangnya sementara dia datang menemui menoleh kearah wanita yang mendatanginya.

"Silahkan duduk Yasaka-chan,dan kau Karasu-Tengu..." Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya pada Karasu-tengu yang berjaga di belakangnya."...Silahkan tunggu di luar."

Yasaka segera duduk dikursi sesuai perintah -Tengu ingin memprotes perintah yang diberikan Naruto padanya,tapi Yasaka menghentikannya dan menyuruh Karasu-Tengu untuk mengikuti perintah tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan begitu pula dengan Naruto yang tengah menikmati minumannya.

Setelah beberapa saat naruto membuka suaranya.

"Apakah kau tidak ingin bertanya padaku,Yasaka-chan...?"Tanya Naruto.

"..."

Yasaka memang ingin menanyakan sesuatu tapi dia merasa ragu. Duduk berduaan dengan Eksistensi Terkuat di dunia membuatnya gugup dan takut hingga tidak berani berbicara.

Beberapa saat yang lalu,Yasaka sedang menghabiskan waktunya dengan putrinya Kunou hingga salah satu Maidnya mengantarkan sebuah surat padanya dan mengatakan bahwa surat itu berasal dari Great Red. Yasaka tidak menanggapinya dengan serius dan berpikir ini hanya sebuah mungkin the Mighty Great Red menulis surat untuknya.

Yasaka tidak mempercayainya hingga seluruh Kyoto terselimuti oleh Aura yang sangat kuat. Yasaka tidak pernah melihat ataupun bertemu dengan Great Red tapi Aura yang menyelimuti kota Kyoto saat ini Yasaka ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya ketika Yasaka masih kecil,Aura kuat yang menyelimuti seluruh Kota dan Ayah Yasaka berkata bahwa Aura itu berasal dari Great Red.

Yasaka segera pergi ditemani oleh Karasu-Tengu ketempat Aura itu berasal untuk mengetahui keadaan.

Dan disinilah sekarang Yasaka berada,Di sebuah cafe bersama Great Red.

Yasaka begitu terhanyut didalam pikirannya sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai Dadanya.

* **Grope**

"Iyaaaah~...G-Great Red-sama,apa yang anda lakukan..?"

Yasaka langsung terbangun dari lamunannya ketika Naruto meremas dada Kiri Yasaka dengan cukup kuat hingga membuat Yasaka mendesah keras. Desahan Yasaka menarik perhatian Pengunjung cafe yang lain, Wajah Yasaka langsung memerah adalah pemimpin Faksi Yokai,dia tidak seharusnya mendesah seperti tadi.

Yasaka ingin memukul kepala Naruto dan meneriakinya _'Kono Hentai'_ tapi dia takut jika Naruto marah nantinya jadi Yasaka membiarkan masalah ini berlalu. Rasa Malu Yasaka semakin besar ketika orang-orang di cafe mulai menatap aneh kepadanya dan Naruto.

Diluar kafe terlihat Karasu-Tengu yang mengamuk dan berteriak tidak jelas ketika melihat Pemimpinnya dipermalukan seperti itu oleh Naruto. Setelah mendapat Perhatian dari Yasaka Naruto langsung bertanya.

"Apa kau bisu...?" Tanya Naruto. Yasaka menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kalau begitu bicaralah padaku,...kau tidak perlu takut padaku karena aku tidak menggigit...kecuali di _Ranjang._ "

Wajah Yasaka terlihat sangat merah dan Asap keluar dari kepalanya karena Overheat.

"tapi jika memang tak ada yang ingin kautanyakan,atau bicarakan padaku maka aku akan terlebih dahulu meminta sesuatu darimu..."

"A-Apa itu Great Red-sama...?"

Naruto menyerahkan sebuah Kertas atau lebih tepatnya sebuah Formulir pada Yasaka. Yasaka menatap Formulir itu dengan bingung.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi waliku dan menandatangani Formulirku agar aku bisa masuk ke Kouh Academy."

"Eh...Apa yang kau katakan tadi,Great Red-sama?"

"kau mendengarku, dan satu lagi Yasaka-chan..."

"..."

"...kau tidak usah bersikap formal dihadapanku dan mulai sekarang panggil aku Naruto-kun."

* * *

Afterword.

Ja,ini EROstrator,orang yang paling tampan,menawan dan Dermawan. * **SLAP**

Saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah membaca cerita kecil saya ini.

Saya masih pemula dalam menulis fanfic,karena itu saya menerima menerima Kritik dan Saran atau apapun untuk membantu saya untuk mengembangkan kemampuan menulis saya.

Tuliskan Kritik,saran,flame,atau apapun di Kolom Review.


	2. Chapter 2

ナルトくんのばか物語

Naruto's Stupid Story

Chapter 2, Stupid Reason

* * *

"ini baru dua hari dan anda sudah mau berhenti?"

Naruto mengangguk. entah kenapa Yasaka merasa bahwa Naruto sedang kesal saat ini,pasti telah terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto.

"sebenarnya ada apa,Naruto-ku-Eeh?"

Naruto mulai memeluk pinggang Yasaka sambil menangis seperti anak mengelus surai pirang Naruto pelan mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Ya-Yasaka-chan...a-aku..."

"hmm,ada apa?"

"TIDAK ADA WANITA YANG MAU DENGANKU!"

pelukan Naruto pada pinggang Yasaka semaking mengerat dan tangisan Naruto semakin mengeras. Yasaka tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah yang seperti anak kecil,dia tidak terihat seperti apa yang diceritakan banyak orang. Banyak orang bilang bahwa Great Red adalah orang yang sangat kejam,jahat,dan orang yang sombong dan sangat egois, tapi saat ini bagi Yasaka Naruto tidak lebih hanyalah seorang pemuda dengan jiwa anak kecil.

"bisakah anda melepaskan pelukan anda padaku sekarang,Naruto-kun?-Ingus anda mengotori Kimono-ku."

Naruto segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Yasaka dan malah menciptakan sebuah Jembatan lendir dari ingusnya yang menghubungkan jalur antara Hidungnya dengan Kimono Yasaka. Naruto kembali memeluk yasaka dan menggunakan Kimono Yasaka untuk membersihkan ingusnya dari hidungya tapi membuat Kimono Yasaka semakin kotor oleh ingusnya.

"..."

Yasaka menatap kosong pada cairan putih misterius-ingus- yang telah mengotori Kimononya. Naruto tersenyum kecil dan menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Gomenasai,Yasaka-chan."

"Sigh,biarlah...kembali ke topik pembicaraan kita."

"Huh? memangnya apa yang kita bicarakan?"

"alasan kenapa anda berhenti ,kenapa anda berhenti sekolah di Kouh Academy,ini baru dua hari semenjak anda masuk ke sana bukan?"

"S-sebenarnya..."

* * *

 _2 Days Ago_

Aku Naruto,The Mighty Great Red kini telah tiba di Kouh Academy.

aku berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahku,kulihat banyak wanita cantik yang juga datang kesekolah untuk wanita disini terlihat sangat fantastis dan memiliki pesona mereka surga yang sangat kusukai. Inilah alasanku ingin bersekolah disini,aku ingin hidup Bahagia dikelilingi Joushi Kousei yang cantik-cantik.

"Kyaa Kiba-kun..."

telingaku mendengar teriakan seorang wanita menyebut nama seseorang.

aku mencari asal suara itu dan disanalah aku melihatnya,seorang Pria Ikemen bernama Kiba yang berjalan dilapangan sekolah dengan puluhan wanita mengelilinginya. Kuakui dia cukup tampan tapi tidak setampan diriku,the Mighty Great Red. Aku menatap Kiba dengan tatapan meremehkan dan kemudian menatap wanita-wanita cantik di sekeliling kiba. Aku memasang senyum bahagia ketika melihat Oppai-Oppai wanita yang bergoyang dan memantul-mantul seakan-akan mengundangku untuk mendekati mereka ketika mereka berjalan.

saat itulah aku memutuskan untuk...

"aku akan menjadikan semua JK disini Harem-ku..AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

aku tertawa keras dan menarik perhatian banyak orang.

"hei,dia kenapa?"

"entahlah,tapi kurasa di sudah gila."

bisikan-bisikan orang disekitarku segera membuatku tersadar,aku berhenti tertawa dan langsung berjalan dengan cepat ke sekolah. ini hari pertamaku di sekolah dan aku sudah membuat Image yang buruk untuk diriku sendiri.

aku rasa dengan ketampanan dan kekerenan yang kumiliki aku akan dengan mudah mendapatkan wanita cantik disekolah,belum lagi aku memilki Whiskers mark,tanda Whiskers dipipiku ini membuatku terlihat kawaii seperti kucing. Joushi Kosei sangat menyukai hal-hal yang kawaii apalagi kucing. Hm,akan kubuktikan jika dalam waktu dua hari aku akan menjadi Raja Harem disekolah ini.

* * *

Naruto tidak melanjutkan ceritanya,tapi dari ekspresi wajah Naruto yang murung Yasaka dapat menyimpulkan bahwa...

"tapi ternyata anda gagal melakukan 'Misi Terhormat' yang anda miliki?"

ucap Yasaka datar,Naruto mengangguk.

"semua ini gara-gara si Sialan Kiba 'Ikemen' Yuuto."

ucap Naruto. Perkataan Naruto dipenuhi oleh perasaan Kesal,Marah,dan Iri ketika dia menyebut nama Kiba Yuuto.

"dan hanya karena itu anda memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah?"

Naruto mengangguk. Yasaka menyilangkan kedua tangannya di bawah dadanya dan menatap Naruto tajam.

"tak kusangka Great Red hanyalah pria bodoh yang suka menangis."

Ucap Yasaka menyindir,Naruto yang disindir langsung menatap Yasaka dengan tatapan angkuh.

"Hooh...kau berani menghinaku Yasaka-chan? aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang juga,kau tau?"

"Maaf,saja tapi aku takkan bisa dikalahkan oleh orang yang bodoh,cengeng,dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil."

Yasaka terlihat sangat Tenang dengan Santai, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat takut sekali. apabila Naruto sampai mengamuk disini maka sudah pasti seluruh Kota akan Hancur dan banyak orang yang akan mati tapi ini semua Yasaka lakukan untuk memberi sebuah pembelajaran pada Naruto.

"Tarik Kata-katamu kembali,Yasaka-chan."

Naruto menggebrak meja dan menatap tajam pada Yasaka,ekspresi Marah nampak diwajahnya. Yasaka juga menggebrak Meja dan membalas tatapan tajam Naruto. sembilan ekor rubahnya berkibar-kibar dibelakangya dengan Liar seperti Nyala Api.

"Aku akan menarik kata-kataku jika kau mau berhenti bersikap seperti PENGECUT."

"uh~..." Naruto akui jika kali ini dikalah,Yasaka terlihat sangat mengerikan.

"bukan,kah kau The Mighty Great Red yang ditakuti oleh semua orang di dunia Supernatural?"

"..."

Naruto mengangguk tapi tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Senyuman lembut terukir dibibir ranum Yasaka.

"kalau begitu,kalahkanlah lelaki bernama Kiba Yuuto itu dan jadilah Raja Harem."

Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya kala mendengar ucapan Yasaka yang mendukungnya. Banyak orang yang menganggap remeh keinginannya dan mengejeknya tapi Yasaka dia benar-benar mendukungnya. Yasaka sendiri mengurut kecil kepalanya ,' _aku tak percaya aku mendukungnya untuk menjadi mengalahkan kiba dan menjadi Raja Harem,sepertinya ada yang salah denganku.'_ Batin Yasaka.

tapi walaupun sudah didukung oleh Yasaka masih terselip keraguan di hati naruto.

"T-tapi,,,Kiba Yuuto dia..."

"Berhentilah mengeluh Naruto-kun."

Yasaka menatap Naruto tepat dimatanya. Naruto sendiri menemukan dirinya terperangkap dalam keindahan Manik Amber yang dimiliki oleh Yasaka.

"aku tak tau seperti apa Kiba yuuto itu,tapi menurutku Naruto-kun sendiri terlihat sangat tampan dan menggemaskan,kau memiliki pesonamu sendiri. para wanita tidak mendekatimu karena mereka belum mengetahui dirimu sebenarnya,mereka masihlah belum mengenalmu, tapi jika mereka sudah mengetahui dirimu sebenarnya aku yakin pasti semua wanita akan bertekuk lutu dihadapanmu."

Yasaka memberikan Senyuman manis pada Naruto dan menggenggam tangannya dengan Erat untuk memberi Naruto semangat.

"kau benar...aku tak boleh kalah oleh dari Kuso Yuuto itu...aku akan mengalahkannya dan menjadi RAJA HAREM!"

Naruto berteriak dengan Lantang dan penuh semangat seperti Son Goku yang bersiap menggunakan KameHameHa-nya. Naruto berlari pergi dan melambaikan tanganya pada Yasaka dan berterima kasih padanya.

"arigatou Yasaka-chan."

Yasaka membalas lambaian tangan Naruto dan mengangguk kecil mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Naruto, ' _kurasa memang ada yang salah denganku, apa aku sudah meminum obatku,ya?'_ Batin Yasaka. Yasaka masih tak mempercayai dirinya mendukung dan menyemangati Naruto untuk menjadi RAJA HAREM.

"aku akan menunjukkan diriku yang sebenarnya pada semua orang di sekolah!"

dari Kejauhan teriakan semangat naruto terdenar oleh Yasaka.

' _entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk.'_

* * *

 _Later_

Yasaka mengurut kepalanya pelan,Firasat buruk yang dirasakan Yasaka kemarin memang benar.

Di Pagi yang indah ini Yasaka harus merasa pusing setelah membaca Koran yang diberikan oleh Karasu-Tengu Padanya.

"aku memang bilang padanya untuk menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya tapi,..."

Sebuah foto Naga Raksasa Merah dengan title 'Penampakan Naga di Kouh' menjadi Cover halaman depan Koran tersebut.

"...dia malah menunjukkan wujud Naganya. Sigh,dia benar-benar bodoh."

* * *

 **Afterword**

 **Yo,bagaimana menurut kalian dengan Installment kedua dari Naruto's Stupid Story ini? Bagus? Nice? or Good? XD. Ma,yang jelas terima kasih pada Reader sekalian yang sudah mau membaca cerita kecil saya ini.**

 **dan sekarang saya akan menjawab semua Review yang ada.**

 **The Spectre215 :** yep,anda benar bahwa Yasaka memiliki kekuatan yang sebanding dengan 5 Naga but don't forget...di cerita ini Naruto adalah Great yang lebih kuat dari 5 Naga itu sendiri dan tentunya lebih kuat dari Yasaka and thanks for your review.

 **fps-the apocalypse :** saya sudah mencoba memperbaiki Typo yang ada. and thanks for your review.

 **darkast :** Yep,ini udah lanjut kok,dan thanks for your review.

 **alfiantohadiwinarno :** Saya sudah mencoba memperbaiki semuanya tapi mungkin masih ada beberapa yang belum sempurna. thanks for the advice and of course thanks for your review.

 **Nob :** bagus deh jika anda suka dan ini ceritanya udah lanjut kok,thanks for your review.

 **ikacahya :** untuk itu sudah saya perbaiki and thanks for your review.

 **Nathan D. Rezza :** Terima kasih atas pujiannya, dan cerita ini sebenarnya sudah lama saya pikirkan tapi baru sekarang bisa terealisasikan XD. thanks your the review.

 **mv eve :** ya insyallah saya akan meneruskan cerita ini hingga tamat tapi masalahnya saya sendiri bingung akhir dari cerita ini. and thanks for your review.

 **Stephen Porzingis :** hmm,akan saya pikirkan. dan thanks for your review.

 **Fahzi Lucifer :** tujuannya untuk hidup dikelilingi Joushi Kousei yang cantik dan for your review.

 **Ouranous :** bagus deh jika anda for your review.

 **Mateng di kompor :** ini udah lanjut kok and thanks for your review.

 **.980 :** ini udah lanjut kok and thanks for your review.

 **Namikaze Yohan396 :** yes,Wooow for your review.

 **christian :** ini udah lanjut and thanks for your review.

 **Annur Azure Fang :** harem?entahlah. walaupun dicerita ini naruto memiliki keinginan untuk menjadi raja harem tapi mungkin naruto nanti hanya menjadi single pair atau mungkin mini harem (yang berisi 2 ato 3 orang) bahkan ada kemungkinan besar naruto tidak memiliki pair sama ini termasuk spoiler ya? anyway,thanks for your review.

 **Dark-Night-404 :** ini udah lanjut kok, and thanks for your review.

 **and that's the end.**

 **Syukurlah jika banyak dari kalian yang suka dari cerita saya,dan ada yang memberikan Review. saya sangat menghargai segala macam Apresiasi yang anda berikan pada cerita saya.**

 **sekali lagi saya ucapkan Terima kasih dan tinggalkan tolong tinggalkan Komentar,Kritik dan Saran anda di Kolom Komentar.**


	3. Chapter 3

ナルトくんのばか物語

Naruto's Stupid Story

Chapter 3, Just Stupid

* * *

Naruto,The Mighty Great Red kini berada berdiri didepan Gerbang Kouh academy untuk kedua kalinya. Yep,berapa kalipun kulihat sekolah ini memang sangat besar,benar-benar sekolah Elit.

"Kyaa Kiba-kun..."

Naruto melihat kelapangan sekolah dan kulihat Kiba dikelilingi Puluhan wanita seperti biasanya hanya saja jumlah wanitanya lebih banyak dari yang kemarin. si Ikemen itu menambah wanitanya lagi. Naruto menatap Kiba dengan tatapan kesal tapi hanya berlangsung beberapa saat sebelum tatapannya menjadi tatapi meremehkan.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya..."

Ucap Naruto.

Naruto dapat merasakan sejumlah besar energi memasuki dirinya dan di keseluruh tubuhnya melalui setiap pembuluh darahnya. naruto membuat ancang-ancang dan melompat tinggi keatas langit hingga menembus Awan putih, Naruto menatap Langit biru diatasnya dan menikmati kehangatan cahaya matahari yang sang surya diberikan padanya.

Aura Merah pekat seperti darah keluar dari tubuhnya Naruto dan mulai menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya seperti kepompong. Aura merah itu secara perlahan mulai membentuk wujud Naga sebelum akhirnya Aura merah itu lenyap begitu saja dan meninggalkan naruto yang telah berubah menjadi Naga.

Naga Raksasa dengan panjang 100 meter dan 2 pasang sayap besarnya menutupi cahaya matahari dan menyebabkan Daerah di Kouh Academy emnjadi Gelap.

semua murid yang ada di Kouh Academy menatap keatas langit yang gelap, semua orang begitu terkejut dan sangat ketakutan kala melihat sosok Naga Raksasa turun dari langit.

Naruto membuka mulutnya dan menunjukkan Deretan Gigi taring yang besar dan tajam, Mata Kuningnya menatap kesemua murid di Kouh Academy tapi lebih fokus keapda Kiba.

 _'semua orang melihatku,mereka semua terkagum-kagum padaku...dan para wanita akan...muehehehe..."_ Batin Naruto nista.

"KYAAAAA...MONSTER!"

 _'eh...?'_ Naruto bingung kala melihat para semua orang berlarian dan berteriak ketakutan. ' _Are? kata Yasaka-chan jika mereka melihat diriku yang sebenarnya maka para wanita akan bertekuk lutut padaku tapi kenapa mereka malah ketakutan?'_ tidak ingin membuat keributan lebih lagi Naruto segera terbang kelangit setinggi mungkin hingga tidak dapat terlihat lagi.

Naruto melepaskan perubahannya diangkasa dan menggunakan Portal untuk melarikan diri kerumah.

* * *

 _Another Day_

Naruto tengah Asik menikmati Sebungkus Roti Yakisoba dan sekaleng Soft Drink diatap sekolah.

Drrrt!Drrrt!

Naruto merasakan geteran di kantong bajunya yang berasal dari handphonenya, Naruto segera merogoh Handphonenya dan mengangkat telponnya.

"Hallo,Naruto-kun di sini."

 _{NARUTO APA YANG SUDAH KAULAKUKAN?}_

Suara teriakan wanita terdengar dari telpon Naruto.

"Hm? Apa maksudmu Yasaka-chan? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali?"

 _{Kau berubah menjadi Naga di Depan Umum.U-M-U-M. apa kau bodoh Naruto?}_

Walaupun naruto tidak melihatnya tapi naruto bisa membayangkan wajah Yasaka yang marah padanya. Naruto mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau bilang jika aku menunjukkan Diriku yang sebenarnya maka para wanita akan bertekuk lutu padaku. kau berbohong padaku."

{ _BODOH! BUKAN ITU YANG KUMAKSUD! BLA BLA BLA}_

Naruto menjauhkan telponya dari telinganya karena teriakan Yasaka yang terdengar sangat keras. Malas mendengar Khotbah Yasaka Naruto menutup telponnya,tapi tak berselang beberapa detik Telponya kembali berbunyi.

"Apa?"

{ _BERANI SEKALI KAU MENUTUP TELPONKU!}_

"Sigh, Yasaka-chan aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mendengar Petuah-Petuahmu saat ini jadi jika memang ada hal yang penting maka langsung katakan, dan gunakan Bahasa yang Singkat,Padat,dan Jelas."

Naruto kembali meminum Soft Drinknya dan menatap Awan bergerak,menunggu Yasaka untuk berbicara.

{ _Naruto-kun...}_

"Huh?"

{ _Aku baru mendapatkan kabar ini dari Sanba-Garasu. Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri 2 adik dari 2 Maou ternyata bersekolah di Kouh Academy juga. Karena kemunculanmu ini Current Maou Lucifer,Sirzech. untuk melindungi adiknya dia sendiri yang akan turun tangan dan memburumu karena kau dianggap kau ingin mencelakai adiknya.}_

"lalu? kau pikir aku peduli."

Naruto mendengarkan semua Informasi yang diberikan Yasaka sambil mengorek-ngorek Hidungnya sendiri.

{ _Dia adalah Iblis yang masuk kedalam jajaran TOP 10 dan dia saat ini berniat membunuhmu,kau tau?}_

"Oleh Karena itu kenapa?"

Naruto menguap kecil karena Mengantuk, dia ingin tidur saat ini jadi dia akan sangat berterima kasih jika Yasaka berhenti berbicara saat ini.

"Yasaka-chan,let me remind you Something..."

{...}

"Aku adalah Great Red. kaupikir Iblis bau kencur itu bisa mengalahkanku?"

{ _dia sudah berumur ratusan tahun jadi dia bukan iblis bau kencur.}_

"Dari sudut pandangku yang sudah berumur Miliaran tahun dia masihlah seorang Bayi."

{...}

"Apakah masih ada yang ingin kau katakan? Jika tidak aku akan menutup telponya."

Naruto langsung menutup telponnya dan menatap Handphone-nya lekat-lekat.

"Bisa berkomunikasi dari jarak jauh dengan benda kecil ini...manusia benar-benar hebat."

Naruto sangat mengagumi Dunia Manusia yang selalu bisa menarik perhatiannya dengan Teknologi canggih yang mereka miliki. Naruto terpikir untuk menekan Nomor secara random di Handphone-nya dan menelpon ke Nomor Random itu.

{ _Hallo,Nyaa}_

Dan Ajaibnya telponnya tersambung, 'Ooh,siapa _sangka aku bisa menghubungi orang lain selain Yasaka-chan dengan menekan sembarangan dari suara pemiliki telpon ini sepertinya dia seorang Gadis cantik.'_ Batin Naruto.

 _{Hallo,Nyaa?}_

 _'Suara merdu dan kawaii ini,sudah pasti dia seorang gadis yang cantik.'_ Pikir Naruto, "Hai,Gadis,Siapa namamu?" Naruto mencoba berpose keren untuk membuat gadis di seberang telpon kagum padanya tapi sayangnya gadis di seberang telpon tidak dapat melihatnya.

{ _Aku Kuroka,Nyaa. dan kau siapa,nyaa?}_

"Kuroka,kah...nama yang sangat indah. Namaku Naruto-kun, jika boleh tau dimana kau tinggal?"

{ _aku tinggal di Markas besar,Nyaruto-kun,nyaa."_

 _'Hm,dimana itu?'_ Naruto tidak tau sama sekali soal Geografi Bumi jadi Naruto kebingungan sendiri dimana letak Negera/Kota bernama 'Markas Besar' ini. "Maaf, Kuroka-chan aku tidak tau dimana itu Markas Besar, tapi bisakah kita bertemu? Minggu depan di Kota Kouh? aku ingin berkencan denganmu."

{...}

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari kuroka sama sekali tapi tetap Setia menunggu hingga kuroka menjawab telponnya.

{ _Hallo.}_

Naruto merasa bahagia karena Kuroka menjawabnya tapi wajahnya berubah masam setelah dia menyadari jika suara yang menjawab tadi adalah suara seorang lelaki.

"Siapa kau,sialan?"

{ _Aku Vali,dan kau siapa?}_

"Aku? Aku orang yang akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak segera mengembalikan Kuroka-chan...Mana Kuroka-chan?!"

{...Whisper...Whisper...}

Naruto mengangkat Alisnya bingung karena yang didengarnya hanyalah suara bisikan-bisikan tidak jelas.

{ _Hallo,Baka-Red.}_

 _'Eh? Apa aku tidak salah dengar tadi, Apa dia menyebutku Baka-Red? Mana mungkinlah,hanya ophis yang memanggilku begitu...'_ Naruto mengorek-ngorek kupingnya untuk menghilangkan kotoran yang menyumpal lubang pendengarannya dan memanggil Kuroka sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"E-etto,Ku-Kuroka-chan,bukan?"

{ _Ini aku,...Ophis.}_

Brakk!

"FUCK THIS SHIT!"

Naruto menghempaskan Handphonenya dengan kuat ke lantai hingga Handphonenya Hancur berantakan, Naruto memutuskan untuk langsung pulang kerumah.

* * *

 **Afterword**

 **Welcome,Welcome,and Welcome to the Naruto-kun no Bakamonogatari Third Installment. *Clapping  
**

 **terima kasih pada reader yang mau meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk membaca cerita kecil saya.  
saya memiliki beberapa pemberitahuan pada kalian semua tapi sebelum itu... let's we see the Review.  
**

 **Stephen Porzingis :** ini udah lanjut ko.

 **FR13ND :** damn right,saya sendiri kgk ngerti maksud dari cerita ini. i was be like,'What the fuck with this Fucking Story? i can't understand it at all!'. dan untuk word,wajarlah saya masih newbie...saya masih belum terbiasa menulis cerita dengan Word banyak.

 **ikacahya :** sorry but, aku tak tahu aku harus menjawab apa karena aku tak mengerti dengan pertanyaanmu. yepaku bodoh,aku tahu itu.

 **Cecep Heriawan :** ini udah lanjut ko.

 **satria :** Nope and Nope.

 **Fahzi Luchifer :** Maybe? idk.

 **Guest :** terima kasih untuk koreksinya. dan sikap naruto ini cuma untuk lelucon, lagipula Great Red di LN DxD memiliki sifat speerti Geng Motor Berandalan dan suka menyanyikan lagu 'Oppai Dragon' jadi saya rasa sifat naruto ini...tidak,lah salah? idk. untuk word just Nope, I don't give a fuck 'bout it.

 **ryukizal2004 :** thanks

 **Kurotsuki Makito :** yeah,sure.

 **chris :** ini udah lanjut

 **ahmad :** ini udah lanjut

 **th0822626 :** ini udah lanjut

 **.980 :** ya,begitulah... cuma untuk ganti suasana, udah bosan baca naruto yang terlalu serius atau cerita yang full action.

 **Annur Azure Fang :** yeah,ini udah lanjut ko.

 **XxxM. :** nah,otak naruto normal aja, cuman otak author yang nulis cerita ini yang otaknya agak rusak dikit. pengaruh kebanyakan belajar matematika.

 **and that's the end of the line.**

 **Announcement! ini adalah akhir dari cerita ini.  
**

 **yep, cerita ini tidak akan ada lagi lanjutannya. kenapa? karena saya sudah kehilangan minat dengan cerita ini, saya tidak bisa menulis cerita ini jika saya tidak menyukai cerita ini so, the story end here. No more Naruto-kun no Bakamonogatari!**

 **padahal saya sudah merencanakan semua alur cerita dari awal hingga akhir tapi saya kehilangan rasa suka saya pada cerita ini jadi saya tidak bisa melanjutkannya lagi.**

 **Apa? terus lanjutkan cerita demi reader?**

 **Nope, saya menulis cerita ini untuk menghibur pembaca tapi apa gunanya jika saya sendiri tidak terhibur?**

 **oh,and... jika ada dari kalian yang penasaran Alur sebenarnya dari cerita ini,apa maksud dari cerita ini...tanyakan pada saya melalui PM. i can assure you, cerita sebenarnya akan mengejutkannmu.**

 **Sayonara~!**


End file.
